The present invention relates generally to devices for use in connection with welding apparatus and more particularly for use in connection with welding or cutting apparatus utilizing a torch in which a fuel medium such as a acetylene and oxygen are mixed and burned at the tip of the torch to perform useful work. Conventional cutting or burning torches of the type anticipated hereby have found wide application in industry and especially in the metal working industries. Since such welding apparatus utilizes highly combustible fuel in combination with a supporting medium such oxygen the resulting combustion generates excessive amounts of heat. In situations where metal working is occurring at various times burning pieces of metal are broken away from the working area and can ignite combustible material. In other arrangements other types of unwanted combustion can occur in association with a welding or cutting operation. Heretofore, except as noted hereinafter, it has been necessary for an operator to have on location a fire extinguisher device when the possibility of unwanted combustion exists. Even in such cases the time required for the operator to terminate the operation of the welding torch and to secure the fire extinguisher and initiate operation of the fire extinguisher can comsume enough time to allow significant damage to occur from the unwanted conflagration. In prior applications where the possibility of fire is not recognized the time required for the operator to secure a fire extinguisher and put out a fire can be a disastrous and in some instances result in even fatalities.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,191 describes one means for substantially lessing the likelihood of any damage occurring from unexpected or unwanted fires in an area in which cutting or welding is being accomplished. Devices provided in accordance with the aforenoted patent work quite satisfactorily for the purpose for which they are intended and the present invention relates to additional features, embodiments and improvements thereon.